Service depot (Red Alert 2)
Allied Service Depot RA2_Soviet_Service_Depot.gif Soviet Service Depot |faction = Allies Soviet Union |baseunit = |role = Vehicle maintenance |eliteability = |useguns = |usearmor = |tier = |hp = 1200 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Wood |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = 6 |cost = $800 |time = 0:32 |produced = Allied Construction Yard Soviet Construction Yard |req = Allied War Factory Soviet War Factory |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = |seaspeed = |range = |sight = 5 |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = -25 (Allied) -20 (Soviet) |produce = |allows = Mobile construction vehicle |research = |ability = |structure = |notes = |margin = }} The service depot was a support structure used by the Allied and Soviet armies during the first and second iterations of the Third World War, with the purpose of repairing vehicles and certain aircraft. Background The purpose-built facility repaired friendly ground vehicles at a cost (proportional to the vehicle's damage) and remove terror drones. A service depot was also required to construct an MCV. In a similar fashion, naval units could be repaired at the naval shipyard, although the amphibious transport could be repaired at the service depot as well. In both cases, repairs would stop if the commander runs out of resources. The service depot was considerably more important to the Soviets than the Allies. In the absence of a Tech Outpost or Tech Machine Shop, it was the only way Soviet battlefield commanders could repair vehicles (unless the vehicles were self-repairing, such as elite units and Apocalypse tanks). The Allies could use an IFV with an engineer inside it to repair their ground units and remove terror drones at no extra cost to the commander. By the third iteration of the war, Allied War Factories came equipped with repair drones, negating the need for service depots, while Soviets used the crusher crane. Bugs *In Red Alert 2, there was a glitch where any vehicle (except for the Amphibious Transport) that stopped on the Service Depot but wasn't given the order to enter the depot for repairs was instantly destroyed. This was not present in Yuri's Revenge. *In Red Alert 2 and Yuri's Revenge version 1.000, the Allied service depot was able to sell vehicles which were being repaired, but the Soviet one was not. ''Yuri's Revenge'' patch 1.001 disabled this ability. The ability was most likely a coding oversight, as the Allied service depot mostly inherited the code of the service depot from Tiberian Sun, and having a non-Yuri faction refunding units clashed with the idea of the grinder. Gallery File:Allied Service depot animation.gif|Allied version buildup animation File:Soviet Service depot animation.gif|Soviet version buildup animation File:Soviet Repair Depot.jpg|Soviet Service Depot in a snow theater Alied Service depot in Snow Theater.jpg|Alied Service depot in a snow theater File:RA2_Allied_Service_Depot_French_Icons.gif|Allied Service depot icon with French text File:RA2_Allied_Service_Depot_Korea_Icons.gif|Allied Service depot icon with Korean text File:RA2_Allied_Service_Depot_China_Icons.jpeg|Allied Service depot icon with Chinese text File:RA2_Soviet_Service_Depot_French_Icons.gif|Soviet Service depot icon with French text File:RA2_Soviet_Service_Depot_Korea_Icons.gif|Soviet Service depot icon with Korean text File:RA2_Soviet_Service_Depot_China_Icons.jpeg|Soviet Service depot icon with Chinese text File:RA2_Alpha_Allied_Service_Depot_Icons.png|Alpha icon Trivia *An Allied service depot is seen in the main Soviet base in the mission Free Gateway. If the player destroys it, they will simply build another Allied service depot. Category:Red Alert 2 Buildings Category:Red Alert 2 Allied Arsenal Category:Red Alert 2 Soviet Arsenal